


Номера

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Augmentations (Deus Ex), Conversations, Cyborgs, Gen, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Sleep, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Что бы ни случилось, Шариф всегда уверен в своём Адаме.
Kudos: 6





	Номера

**Author's Note:**

> \- пост-канон DE:MD, UST, кинк на сомнофилию, спящий Адам;  
> \- упоминаются Вадим Орлов, Джим Миллер;  
> Предупреждение: обсуждение клон-теории  
> Бонус: трек, потому что под него писалось и, кмк, он очень похож на саунды деуса, а особенно с 5:07 - вылитый кавер DE:HR.
> 
> Solarstone Vs. Sirocco - Destination (Update Project Ambient Mix)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vpYMT5GxlAY

Адам в полусне подёргивается — будто бежит, сильно и резко, на опережение, на время, которое ему жизненно необходимо обогнать.  
Может, так и было в прошлом — но сейчас он спит, и движения на деле плавные, тягучие, короткими импульсами в коленях, локтях. У него слегка подрагивают пальцы и то сжимаются в кулаки, сгребая простынь под собой щепотью, то отпускают её и снова расслабляются в пустые ковшики ладоней.  
Ступни беспокойно проезжают по сбитому одеялу, но отчаянный стремительный бег во сне — здесь лишь слабое усилие мышц, касание матовой стопой вязкого болота. 

Чёрные короткие ресницы подрагивают, но сомкнуты крепко. Опущены вниз, как острые лезвия, отсекающие от яви.  
Сон бесформенный и размытый, как тающий жёлтым брусок сливочного масла на сковороде. мерзкий. Будь он хоть чуть чётче — стал бы кошмаром. 

— Адам… — осторожно трогает за горячее обнажённое плечо Шариф. 

Адам бежит и бежит. В темноту, в прошлое, в события, которые не помнит, когда бодрствует. 

На кистях его и на икрах, на плечах и бёдрах нет больше опознавательных знаков, идентификационных номеров. Это по-прежнему импланты Шарифа, но они безымянны.  
Словно Адам — сошёл с конвейера, а не — сотворён с любовью.  
Уникальным, удивительным, невероятным…  
У Шарифа плотно сжимаются уголки губ. Шелуху и ложь в мыслях он обрывает беспощадно.  
Адам всегда был таким. С самого начала — уникальным, удивительным, невероятным. Никто его не сделал, не построил, не спроектировал, не _воссоздал_.  
Потрясающий и необыкновенный мальчик.  
Был и есть.  
И останется, что бы ни случилось, и что бы ему ни снилось, и какими ни окажутся на гортани и прошитом золотыми нитями сердце серийные номера.  
Для Дэвида — навсегда.

Адам глубоко выдыхает — грудная клетка поднимается и опускается, как белое полотно паруса, — и открывает глаза.  
Они смотрят друг на друга в пряничной глазурной полутьме Праги.

— Шариф. Полтретьего ночи. Я предлагал выбрать мою кровать, но вы предпочли диван. А теперь сидите тут и… 

Постель смята от кошмара. 

— Шариф, — сипло повторяет Адам. Глаза у него сонные, но ясные, золотятся в сумраке, как зрачки сильного умного зверя. — Я не люблю, когда на меня смотрят, когда я…  
_…беспомощен,_ — остаётся крепко запечатанным, невыговоренным, признание, больше похожее на глубинный страх.  
— …сплю.  
— Мне так жаль, Адам.  
— Да ладно.  
— Что я тебя не уберёг.  
— А. — Адам трогает жёсткой костяшкой кончик носа. — Вы думали о номерах.  
— А ты что думаешь?  
— Всякое, — Адам хотел с досадой поморщиться, но передумал. Не только у него высококлассная сложная оптика производства «Шариф Индастриз». — Но толку. Знаете, я уже проходил подобное: много мыслей, мало фактов, накручиваешь себя, как портянку в сапог… Если я буду…  
_…жалеть себя…_  
— …сомневаться, то ничем хорошим не закончится. Этот этап в своей жизни я не хочу повторять.  
— Почему?

Дженсен мягко садится на постели. Движение слитное, стремительное и неуловимое. Он может убить мгновенно — и не заметишь. Был — расслабленный, сонный, где-то на подушках, стал — нос к носу, лицом к лицу Шарифа.

— Зачем вы спрашиваете?  
Его дыхание осязаемым жаром на губах Дэвида как приоткрытая заслонка неостывшей доменной печи. 

Дэвид не отстраняется. Он впервые за долгое время ощущает другого человека так близко. _Непозволительно_ близко. 

— Я пытаюсь понять.  
— Что? Каково это жить с клеймом одного пернатого говнюка, а потом сожалеть о нём, потому что на тебе теперь клеймо другого пернатого говнюка?  
Шариф не обижается.  
— Тебя, Адам. Я хочу понять тебя.  
Дженсен рассматривает его, не торопясь отвечать. И радужка вокруг зрачков теплеет в янтарь:  
— Панхея и кома сильно вас изменили.  
— Жаль, что не раньше.  
— Не знаю.  
— Тогда могло бы сложиться иначе.  
— Это как с номерами, Шариф. Слишком много домыслов и мало фактов. И есть то, что есть. Можно из-за этого бить зеркала, можно постоянно менять, но они не сделают отражение лучше. Пока не исправишь свой собственный взгляд.  
— Верно. 

Шариф не колеблется.

— Понимаешь, я всё чаще задумываюсь, в чём был неправ. И всё больше опасаюсь, что ошибся. Я хотел защитить тебя от всего. И был уверен, — тогда, в двадцать седьмом, — что смог. Ты прошёл всё невредимым и сильным, от Милуоки до Панхеи, никакие препятствия не стали для тебя преградой… Я до сих пор горжусь. 

Адам хмыкает, смешно сморщив нос. 

— А потом Аляска… Беспамятство, беспомощность, бессилие… это то, чего я больше всего боялся и боюсь. Я ненавижу такое. Я сам, когда очнулся после комы… — Шариф отворачивается от Адама, не выдержав. — Мы ауги. Раньше я полагал, это значит, что самые сильные. После Инцидента оказалось, что самые слабые. И у нас не дар, а проклятье. 

Дженсен молчит. Не торопится ни прервать, ни вставить свой столбик серебряных центов. 

— Дав тебе защиту, я не сомневался, что теперь ты точно сможешь отстаивать свое право на жизнь… свободу… независимость.  
Шариф мучительно подбирает слова:  
— Право жить, как тебе хочется, даже если тебя вознамерятся тронуть. Такого… ценного для них, уникального, богатого на ресурсы для испытаний мальчика. Я думал… наивно. А в итоге ты — с имплантами Орлова, ты — со сбитыми номерами, и ты — лежишь в «Палисэйде» в саркофаге. 

В нежно-розовом полусвете над черепичными домиками сны кажутся не кошмарами, а ещё более мучительной явью. 

— Могу провести туда. Расскажете мне-настоящему, а то ему скучно в хранилище.  
— Сынок, это не смешно.  
— Ну, вы как-то хуёво поддерживаете, Шариф. И извиняетесь тоже криво. Тем более, я так понимаю, услышать это должен _настоящий_ Адам.

Шарифа выпрямило — словно вдоль хребта лопнула тетива, отпустив сведённые углы лука.  
— Ты охуел? 

Адам пожимает плечами. Зрачки чёрные, радужка вокруг них — пепельная. 

— Я считаю, — чеканит Шариф, раздувая ноздри, — что это у _них_ твоя неудачная копия. Так сказать, золотовалютный запас, который можно пускать в расход на бесконечные исследования. Вытяжка для «Орхидеи», восприимчивость к наноимплантам, разработка следующих химер… В «Палисэйде» настоящий ящик с сокровищами. Безопасный, безмолвный, обездвиженный. Ты думаешь, им нужен клон, который бегает, где ни попадя, суёт свой нос, куда не надо, и постоянно нарывается на большие неприятности?! Ты считаешь, что ты овечка Долли, которая выскочила из пробирки за полгода на Аляске?! Ты в своём уме, Адам?

— Вы, — Адам ощетинивается дикобразом, — пять минут назад считали ровно наоборот!

— Я говорю с тобой, мальчик. Только с тобой. Меня волнуют твои серийные номера, потому что я ума приложить не могу, на кой чёрт тебе провели ребрендинг, если могли оставить те же импланты, просто сведя прежние штрих-коды. Кто будет так тщательно проверять? Чего ты не должен узнать? У меня мозг ломается от такой бессмысленной многоходовочки! Потому что можно проще и изящнее! А не эта нелогичная херня! И вот что, Адам. Можно взять твоё сознание и поставить в мозг другого человека. 

Дженсен смаргивает, словно ему это знакомо. 

— Можно вырастить за полгода твоё тело и — загрузить в него личность левого хера. Но, овечка Долли, нельзя за шесть месяцев, — и даже за двенадцать! — вырастить полноценного мужика тридцати шести лет! Даже через двадцать лет клоны будут вынуждены расти так же, как обычные дети, и взрослеть, как нормальные люди! Я голову на отсечение даю. 

— Через двадцать я приду к вам на день рождения, и мы проверим, кто прав. 

Шариф жёстко усмехается:  
— Ни ты, ни я не доживём до чёртовых двух семёрок.

На несколько мгновений кажется, что Адам жалеет, что они лицом к лицу. У него твёрдые скулы, сжатые губы, вертикальная морщинка от сведённых бровей.

— Это тоже не смешно, Шариф.  
— Ну, тогда мы квиты.  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы… жили дохуя.  
Дэвид осекается. 

Его дыхание так же ласкает и тревожит горячим прикосновением губы Адама. Хотя мальчик может в любой момент отстраниться и установить дистанцию.  
В перламутрово-сиреневой темноте Праги каждый выдох похож на взаимное бережное касание. 

— Я думал, что с номерами вы вынесли мне вердикт.  
— Глупости, Адам.  
— И сидите и смотрите на меня с сожалением, типа как… на отражение кое-кого настоящего.  
— Это… я даже не знаю, как комментировать.  
— Вы здесь. _Мы_ здесь. И закончиться может хреново. Жаль, что говорим об этом только сейчас, но лучше поздно, чем вообще никогда. Знаете, у меня было тоже много времени подумать. И понять, кто _настоящий_ враг, а кого я считал таковым, потому что зеркало отражает то, что _хочешь_ видеть, а не то, что есть. Я, знаете… в двадцать седьмом этот этап прошёл. И в двадцать девятом чуть не повторил ошибку…  
— С твоим ди…  
— С ним. На него столько всего выплёскивалось. Он скунс, он шестёрка, марионетка, предатель, нельзя доверять… А потом инцидент в Апексе… я на грабли наступаю только один раз. Всё.

У Дэвида вздрагивают в улыбке уголки губ.  
— Тебя ничто не сломит, Адам. Ни Аляска, ни Орлов, ни _они_ , ни… я.

Прикосновение тёмных кончиков золотых пальцев к глянцевому воронённому предплечью — осторожно.  
— Что бы ты ни думал, глядя в зеркало, ты самый лучший и невероятный человек, которого я встречал. И ты всегда остаёшься собой, Адам. 

У мальчика белое лицо, прямой взгляд и золотые глаза:  
— Спасибо, Шариф. Вы по-прежнему для меня тот ещё засранец, и мне сложно сразу всё в вас принять. Но одно я знаю в двадцать девятом точно. Ваши импланты спасли мою жизнь. И спасают неоднократно. И что бы ни было, кем бы я ни был, эти слова всегда будут _моей_ правдой.


End file.
